Different Worlds
by FinvarraPenn
Summary: Based on The Little Mermaid...with my own twist. One shot.


Ariel swam along the bottom of the ocean, collecting seas shells as she went. She had her eyes down the entire time, scanning the sandy bottom for more collectables. She bent her body to the right, swimming around a large brush of corral, and stopped suddenly when she saw something lying a few feet away. Ariel's fin propelled her closer until she hovered but a few inches away.

"Oh dear." She exclaimed as she leaned down and touched the still form of a handsome man. He looked exactly like a statue she had hidden away, something she had found only a few weeks before and often caught herself staring at. The man looked so strange, Ariel had never been so close to a human before and she stared at him for a few minutes before wondering what he was doing in her world.

She knew she needed to get her father, and turning around, she quickly swam back to the castle where she knew she could find her father. As soon as she entered the large castle, she flew through the water to the throne room, hoping her father was there.

Entering the room, she saw her father swimming towwrads his throne and Ariel hurried to stop him. "Father, wait!"

King Trident turned around and smiled at his daughter. "Ariel, I haven't seen you all day. Come my child, join me as I-"

"I would father but there is something I think you should see."

"What is it?" King Trident asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"A man." Ariel said, as she glanced over her shoulder, hoping nobody had heard her.

"Then it is not my business." King Trident said, his features hardened.

"But father, he is not up there. I found him _under_ the water."

"What?"

"I think he's dead, but I want you to see if there is something you can do."

King Trident looked as if he wanted to say no and ignore the fact that there was a man in his kingdom. But because he loved his daughter so much, the King followed her out of his castle, allowing her to lead him where she wanted to go.

It didn't take long for them to reach the place where Ariel had found the man's body, and thankfully, nobody had followed them, a feat not easy with so many merfolk constently swimming about.

"See, here he is father!" Ariel sad, taking her father's hand and dragging him closer to the body.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead Ariel."

Ariel frowned, "Oh father, isn't there something you can do? Please, you can't just leave him here."

"Ariel." King Trident said, his voice scolding.

"Father please."

King Trident thought for a few minutes, his eyes going from the man's body to his daughter's pretty face.

"I can turn him into a merman."

Ariel's eyes sparkled with delight as she said, "Can you? Really? Oh father, please do!"

"Ariel, I don't know if it's such a good idea. It might be better to just leave him...like he is."

"Leave him dead? Father, if it was me wouldn't you want to give me a second chance?"

King Trident sighed. "It's so hard to say no to you."

"So you'll do it?"

King Trident, although unhappy by the turn of events, nodded. "Alright, stay back Ariel."

Ariel swam back a few feet, standing behind her father but peeking over his shoulder at the same time.

Pointing his trident at the man's still form, the king waved it slightly, eyes closed. A blinding light escaped from the tips of the trident and trapped the an in a bright blue orb. The light became so bright that Ariel could no longer see the man. Gradually, the light dimmer, until it was completely gone. The man, who wasn't really a man any longer, did not rest on the bottom of the floor but instead floated a few inches off the sand. His new tail was green, and bobbed through the water lifelessly.

Ariel quickly moved to the merman's side, and, pressing a hand to the his chest, she waited for him to wake up. Minutes passed by slowly before, finally, the merman stirred. Then, gasping, he tried to sit up but instead did a half somersault through the water.

When he noticed he was underwater he closed his mouth, a look of panic on his face.

"Don't worry." Ariel said gently, "You can breathe just like normal."

The merman opened his mouth and inhaled deeply, and then look surprised when he didn't choke on the salt water. Then, noticing the fin on the girl in front of him, he asked quickly, "What are you?"

"I'm a mermaid. My name is Ariel, that's my father King Trident. What's your name?"

"Uhm..Eric." He said, disbelief clearly written on his face.

Eric laughed and rubbed his hand across his face. "I must be dreaming."

"No, you're not. My father saved your life."

"Or rather, gave it back to you." Muttered King Trident.

It was then that Eric saw the fin replacing his legs, and, in a state of shock, he propelled himself backwards with his arms, gasping as he did. Swimming forward, Ariel stopped him with a hand on his arm, a look of concern on her face.

"What happened to me?" Eric exclaimed wildly.

"I turned you into a merman. By the time my daughter found you, you had already died."

"Don't you remember anything?" Ariel asked, hopefully.

"I remember falling off a ship and into the sea. I hit my head on the ship and...I drowned? Didn't I?"

King Trident nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Eric awkardly puched toward the sea king with his tail, arms out as if he was balancing himself. Reaching King Trident, he grabbed his arm and got close to his face, desperation heavy in his voice. "You have to make me human again. Please! I can't live down here, this isn't my world. I'm not sure I even believe this place exsists. Please, send me back!"

King Trident gently, but firmly pushed the young merman away form him, saying, "I can't. I already altered your body once, I can't do it twice."

Eric floated slowly to the bottom of the ocean, his head bowed. Once he hit the sandy bottom, he just sat there, his eyes closed. Ariel, feeling sorry for him, went to his side and, touching his arm she said, "It'll be alright. You'll love it here, really."

Eric looked up, his gaze meeting her's, and he nodded sadly. "No. It won't be alright."

"It will! You'll become part of my family and..."

King Trident cleared his throat, warning Ariel to calm down. She had a habbit of getting carried away.

Closing her mouth, Ariel glanced at her father before looking sadly to Eric.

"This isn't my home." Eric said, talking mainly to himself. "I'll never get used to this place."


End file.
